1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a light guide plate. More particularly, the present invention relates to a light guide plate with multi-directional structures.
2. Description of Related Art
A light guide plate has a light-incident surface, a light-emitting surface and a reflecting surface. Light emitted by a light source enters the light guide plate from the light-incident surface, and exits from the light-emitting surface. In order to mix the light pass through the light guide plate uniformly, microstructures (such as dotted microstructures or striped microstructures, a.k.a. lenticular microstructures) are generally disposed on the light-emitting surface or the reflecting surface of the light guide plate. However, the surfaces with dotted microstructures are rough and may scatter the light, such that the light exiting from the light-emitting surface of the light guide plate has a non-uniform direction, and its light energy is not concentrated, thus further resulting poor luminance.
Another conventional skill is to dispose striped microstructures with different extending directions on a light-emitting surface and a reflecting surface of a light guide plate. Luminance generated by the light guide plate with the striped microstructures is better than that by the light guide plate with dotted microstructures, but the light guide plate with the striped microstructures is likely to generate bright and dark lines which will affect optical appearance of the light guide plate.
Hence, there is need to develop a light guide plate to overcome the foregoing problems.